


Klance Speed-Meet

by jigglyboi



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, dont judge me, idk where this is gonna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigglyboi/pseuds/jigglyboi
Summary: Shiro makes Keith go to a speed dating thing and meets Lance (thats all I got so far? uhh gimme a few months)





	Klance Speed-Meet

**Author's Note:**

> aight this is my first time writing something for other people to actually read so,,, be nice in the comments. I'll work on it whenever I can, thanks for reading :)

Keith was doing his usual, alone-on-a-Friday-night binge watching. The TV was on, tuned to some cheesy horror movie. Outside, the sky was dark, no moon in sight, rain dripping slowly and softly onto the roof. The light from the TV shone on Keith’s face, highlighting the bags under his eyes and the grease in his hair. He was in bad shape; he hadn’t been doing much of anything lately. He hasn’t showered since last Monday, hasn’t eaten a decent meal either. Whenever his stomach calls for something, he grabs for the nearest, easiest thing to eat. In short, Keith is miserable.

Shiro says it’s not healthy, that Keith needs to be out doing things, meeting people, having fun. He argues that he is having fun, he promises. Of course Shiro doesn’t believe him; being his brother, he can read him like a book. But Keith can’t help this, his huge-ass fucking dumb shitty mood drops where all of sudden the world turns blue-grey and everything is slow and cold and and and- And… depressed. Whatever. Keith can deal with it. Besides, he’s dealt fine for years now, why wouldn’t he be fine now?

Because now there’s Lance.

~ Last week~

“C’mon Keith, you said it yourself. You needed this.” “I might need this, but do I want this?” “Yes, you do. Are you dressed yet?” Keith opened the door to the bathroom, revealing an oversized grey button-up, untucked. Shiro gazed at the outfit for half a second before asking him to take it off, immediately. “Obviously none of my other shirts will fit you. Are you sure you don’t have anything nice to wear for the speed dating?” “You know my wardrobe better than me. So, no.” They paused, staring at the shirt, now dropped onto the bathroom floor. “Put on your jacket, we’re going to the store. Any specific colors you had in mind?”

Two hours later, the brothers arrived back home. Shiro smiles like a proud father, seeing Keith dressed nicely in a crisp white button-up, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and short enough to get away with being untucked. He refused to wear dress pants, favoring a dark pair of jeans with only minor tears across the knees. And, of course, he has on his boots and leather gloves.

Shiro didn’t accompany him to the bar, where the speed dating thing--whatever people call it--happened. He drove alone in his car, avidly watched the road in front of him, tried not to feel overwhelmed by everything. This wasn’t something he’d done before, nor had ever planned on doing. There was also a slight problem with the whole, uh, being gay thing. Would there be a little section of gays to chat? Would he have to go through woman after woman, politely turning them down? Would there ever be a guy on the other side of the table?

Keith gripped the wheel tighter.

As he turned into the parking lot, he noticed the amount of cars there. Every available space was full, the sides of the road even had a few cars loitering here and there. He pulled into a spot between two rusty pickup trucks. His feet hit the pavement with a dull thud, echoing in the quiet night. He looked at his phone, gauging the time. He already has a text from Shiro, with the time signature 9:14; six minutes ago. He has ten minutes before the main event begins. Keith hurried to the door, needing all the time he can get to help steady himself, look over everyone, find out if he needs to flee as soon as possible. As he pulled the door open, he’s pleasantly surprised by the ratio of girls to guys. There seem to be an even spread of both genders, and he spots a few couples already hooking up. When he goes to the bathroom to piss, he sees two guys together in a stall, doing who knows what. This place is nicer than he expected.

Keith sat down at the bar, breathed in the smell of sweat and alcohol in the air. A bar probably wasn’t the best place to plan this sort of thing, but it’s good for him. He orders a shot of tequila to take the edge off his nerves. The stool next to him creaks as a skinny boy plops himself into it. He doesn’t seem to notice Keith is there, flirting subtly with the bartender. She giggles as he drops a cheesy pick-up line, asking if she’s from outer space because _damn that body is out of this world_. Keith watches him out of the corner of his eye, taking in his golden skin, the pale blue sweater bunched up at his elbows, the white skinny jeans, god. This boy is impossibly pretty. Is he gay? No, he’s still flirting with that bartender. She walks away and turns his gaze to Keith, catching him red-handed.

“You know, staring is rude.”

“Well, I, uh-” The lump in his throat holds back all the words building up in his head. The golden boy snickered.

“The name’s Lance. You here for the speed dating thing? Or just a day for yourself?”

Keith stopped and ordered another shot before turning in his stool. He didn’t want to appear desperate. “I heard about the event, and it seemed like a good place to watch people fall in love in about, what, two minutes? Ha,” The shot is placed in front of him, he drops the bartender a five, and passes the glass to Lance. “If only it worked that way.”


End file.
